villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arclight (X-Men: The Last Stand)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Arclight from the X-Men Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Arclight (Marvel). Arclight is a supporting antagonist in X-Men: The Last Stand. She was a mutant with the ability to generate shock waves from her arms. She was portrayed by Omahyra Mota. Description Arclight was a strikingly and chillingly beautiful woman, with dark brown eyes, dark hair, and tan skin. The most notable part of her appearance, however, was her stark contrast of masculine facial features, masculine hair, and a very feminine body. She always wore a tight fishnet costume over a black bra that accentuated her curvy figure, though when outdoors she also wore a short jacket over her arms. She was, however, always seen in pale green pants with a brown belt no matter where she was. Personality Hardly any different from Magneto or Callisto, Arclight is a cold, cruel, silent and remorseless woman, attacking Callisto's enemies en masse and attempting to throw someone off a rooftop to their death without any hesitation whatsoever. However, her personality is hard to pin down due to her short appearance in the film. Powers and Abilities *'Shockwave Generation': Arclight's mutant ability enables her to create shock waves by clapping her hands together, which she used to target multiple objects at once. When Magneto found himself unable to destroy the plastic guns wielded against him, he ordered her to direct a wave of seismic energy that was strong enough to smash apart a number of guns. *'Peak-Human Condition': She was also muscular and physically fit. With the help of the diminutive Psylocke, she was able to drag the President upstairs without any effort at all. History Arclight eventually became a member of the Omega Gang, helping to spread chaos against humankind due to the latter treating them as outcasts. When news broke out upon the discovery of a mutant cure, Arclight was very displeased by this as she enjoyed her ability to generate shockwaves and intended to keep it that way. Consequentially, Arclight and the other Omegas allied with the Brotherhood of Mutants (led by Magneto) in order to continue serving her mistress, Callisto. Together, they planned to track down and kill the mutant boy Leech (whose powers acted as the source of the cure). She never wandered far from Callisto, indicating she was either a bodyguard or a very high-ranking gang member. During the battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island, Arclight performed two notable and important tasks. First, she destroyed the otherwise impenetrable weapons wielded by the enemy. Second, she worked with Quill and Psylocke to make an attempt on the President's life that was narrowly thwarted by Angel. Minutes later, all three of them saw Dark Phoenix's disintegration wave and attempted to flee the building together, only to turn to dust. Trivia *Initially, there were fan debates over Arclight's gender, owing to her having a very masculine face but an equally feminine body. However, after the President confesses to Quill that he invented the cure, Quill says, "Girls?", and in response, Psylocke and Arclight both grab him. This, coupled with the fact that Omahyra Mota is a woman, makes it safe to assume that Arclight is Female, not Genderless. **However, there is a small possibility that Quill didn't know her very well and falsely assumed she was female. It is also possible that Mota was a woman cast in a male role, making her comparable to Ikue Ōtani's Pikachu or Shirley Manson's Jim Hawkins. However, both of these are rather unlikely. *In the film, Callisto is Arclight's mistress, but in the comics, Callisto is her enemy. *Unlike Quill and Psylocke, Arclight has no lines at all, placing her in the "Mute" category. However, she can briefly be heard grunting with adrenaline, and it's a feminine sound which further proves she is not male. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Mute Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gangsters